<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the darkness got a hold on me by cassiecasyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043534">the darkness got a hold on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl'>cassiecasyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hell Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Dean Winchester, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Whumptober 2020, demon OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets possessed by the demon Edward "Ludus" Manet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the darkness got a hold on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts Used:<br/>#MenofLettersWeekly Create an OC<br/>Whumptober Day 15: Possession<br/>Suptober Day 14: Fun &amp; Games </p><p>title taken from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v8wqI8KE_E">Meet Me in the Woods</a> by Lord Huron bc I was listening to Lord Huron while writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stretched the body’s limbs excitedly, taking note of every little sensation. His fingers cracked slightly as he did so, and with joy he noticed the bones moving and the tiny sting of pain the nerves sent to the brain. It had been so long since he wandered Earth, and this body would be perfect. Edward could feel it waking up, its hazy mind trying to grasp the shackles he’d placed around it, how it started to fight. Truly perfect. He’d have so much fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The human screamed with no mouth, attempting to move its own body. It was a feisty one, Edward remarked with a smirk deforming its face. He had already figured that from the tattoo he’d burned away, and the relatively safe place it inhabited. However, Edward had found a loophole within the sigils guarding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” he whispered with the human’s voice, its dusk lingering in the air seductively. The human retreated, and Edward almost sighed in disappointment at the easy victory, but then it ran up and threw itself against its prison, pounding loudly. Someone else might have winced at the headache it caused, but he only laid its head back and laughed heartily. “Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward watched the human’s brother intendly as they sat around the table, conversing and searching for a new case. The humans were hunters, and he almost wanted to snicker at their stupidity. Sam, the human whose body he’d taken, was still screaming and Edward wondered when it’d get tired. Dean caught his gaze, frowning. “You sure you’re alright, dude? You haven’t even commented on my Bagel-Burger of doom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Edward feigned a yawn, “you know, just tired. Been a rough night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes softened a bit at that, sparking amusement. “Nightmare?” Edward nodded with puppy dog eyes, enjoying this too much. “If you wanna, you know, talk, I’m here, Sammy,” he offered awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dean, but it was just hell. Flames, pulling out fingernails and shaving the tips down, hooks in flesh, you know, the usual,” he explained before standing up. He wanted to explore and enjoy this body some more, and he had almost slipped and described the flesh as delicious. He was really not used to hiding anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam whimpered involuntarily as pain flooded through him. It was simple things, like stumbling his little toe against things, or a papercut, but somehow, the demon vamped it up infinitely before sending it to him. Sam had yelled and screamed his throat raw, and even though he knew he technically didn’t have a throat here, that it all was an illusion, he had given up for now. He was mostly left in the dark save for the sensations and memories the demons send to torture him. Sometimes though, there was a flash of the outer world, little signs of hope or devastation if it was Dean not recognizing the dilemma he’s in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get here?” Sam asked, hungry for something to distract him, but the demon only laughed gruesomely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let’s just say you’re not as safe as you thought you were.” With that, Sam was thrown back into the abyss of his own mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must’ve been hours he sat there, when the flashes suddenly grew erratically more. They weren’t as clear as before, not as controlled, and Sam figured something must be happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ludus, that’s enough. You know, you’re supposed to be down under,” he faintly heard Crowley’s stern voice. Sam could feel himself pouting as the chains around him loosened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s against a little vacation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s stance now came into Sam’s blurry vision. “Don’t kid yourself. Demons don’t get vacations,” Dean threw in, his anger palpable but held back by the body the demon possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Crowley spoke, “And even so, you’ve revoked all rights at getting one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re sucking up to the Winchesters?” Edward attacked him, “If I hadn’t known you were a bad king before…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called politics. You wouldn’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Edward sighed, “Hell is more fun anyway.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. </p><p>Comment?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>